Redemption
by AUfan62
Summary: This takes place a little after Ross and Rachel broke up in season 3. In order to try to get Rachel back he does something she asks and nobody thought he would do it.
1. chapter 1

Hi this Is My first FanFiction I hope you like it may seem a bit weird or give the "what is this impression" but I hope you enjoy reviews please and feedback.

So basically it's after Ross and Rachel break up after Rachel finds out he slept with Chloe so instead of moving on he finds a way to redeem himself.

Enjoy

I do not own most of these characters accept the new ones I add. Plus tell what else I should do so I don't do anything illegal by accident.

Chapter 1

Ross walked into his apartment feeling horrible like he has been doing for days now. Ever since he and Rachel broke up he has not been able to do anything without thinking he lost the best thing in his life.

Ross: Why did I have to get drunk and sleep with another girl. He said to nobody

Goes to checks his messages for anything important. Presses the button hears the beep.

Chandler: Hey Ross it's me Chandler if you can't guess anyway listen I have tickets for me and Joe to go to Knicks game and an extra for you just give a call we miss you man.

Joey: Yeah will go out eat food, watch the game and maybe meet some women

Chandler: Yeah Joe tell the depressed man to meet women after he lost the one he's been obsessed with over ten years.

Joey: Sorry habit plus it's not like he can mope around forever.

Chandler: True man I bet he wishes to shoot himself now.

Joey: Hey did we hang up the phone.

Chandler: NO crap!

Message is over Ross just looks down and sighs.

Ross: What do I do now(leans back against the couch).

InnerVoice: Fight

Ross: What? I must be losing it

Then he starts thinking if he had stayed and fought sooner they may have been able to work this out. But what if he failed.

Ross: Well I have to try(grabs his jacket and leaves not bothering to even close the door).

At Monica's and Rachel's apartment

Monica, Phoebe and Rachel were watch a movie although Rachel appeared to be eyeing the screen she didn't pay any attention. All she could think about was Ross one way or the other.

Rachel in her head: Why did he do it huh? Why did he sleep with a copy slut instead of staying and fight for he why?

At the same time Ross was coming up the stairs and almost bumped into Chandler and Joey

Joey: Hey Ross how are-

Ross: Not now Joey(a little angered).

Chandler: Easy Ross chill what's going on.

Ross: I have to talk to Rachel.

Chandler: Woah are sure you should do that.

Ross: Yes I have to fight for her heck I all go to War if have to.

Joey: But Ross if you're gonna go to war the bad guys are on the other side of the world.

Chandler shoots him a stare.

Chandler: He means figuratively.

Joey: Oh right sorry.

Ross: excuse me.

Joey: Hey Ross are sure you tried before and well-

Ross: If at first you don't succeed try try again.

Chandler: And fail fail you will.

Ross: Last time I took you advice. I LOST THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD.(Ross goes past them)

Joey: Should we stop him.

Chandler: Sometimes we can't do anything all we can do is wait and hope.

Joey: Well I can't( about to go after Ross but Chandler stops him).

Chandler: It's kinda like ordering pizza all you do is wait for it to be delivered to you and hope it's good.

Joey: Oh I get it now Chan. Man now I'm hungry.

At Monica's and Rachel's

The door opens and they all turn to see Ross.

Monica: Brother how are you.

Gets up to give him a hug but he doesn't respond he just keeps his eyes fixated on Rachel.

Ross: Can I talk to Rachel alone please.

Rachel: I have nothing to say to you.

Ross: Well I do and I am not leaving until we talk.

Phoebe gets up and goes to Monica.

Phoebe: She and I have to go and write a uh cleaning song.

And they leave the apartment as see Chandler and Joey there.

Monica: What are you doing here?

Joey: Um not spying on Ross and Rachel obviously.

Chandler: Good one Joe now they won't suspect a thing.

In the Apartment Ross and Rachel just stand a stare at each other since this is the first time they've been alone since they broke up.

Rachel: Well what do you have to say?

Ross: I am so so sorry.

Rachel: Is that it cause if think that will-

Ross: No(cuts her off). Can we please work this out I don't lose you.

Rachel: You lost me when you left to sleep with a copy slut.

Ross: And if I could go back and change it I would but I can't plus you said we should take a break.

Rachel: That doesn't mean we break up it means we should have space you know something like that.(Starts to get angry).

Ross: Well I didn't do it on purpose I just wanted drink and forget about my problems and I did and she came on to me I probably wouldn't have known I did it if she wasn't there when I woke up.

Rachel: Still you did it and you tried to hide it.

Ross: So at least I could have the dignity to tell you myself self and hopefully work it out.

Rachel: (Yells)Well even if you did it wouldn't have changed a thing.

Ross:(Yells) well then tell me what do I have to do to get a second chance what do I have to do to get redemption?

Rachel: You'll do anything at all no questions asked no hesitation?

Ross: YES just for a chance that's all.

Rachel: You have to...um...have to

She looks around and sees the news on the TV which shows the situation in Albania(There was war going on in that time so I thought it would fit).

Rachel: Join the army.

Ross: What?(shocked by her response).

Rachel: You heard me enlist go to Albania, gets some medals, save some lives, get shot thousands of time then you come back a wait for my say and then you will have your "REDEMPTION".

Ross: That's it.

Rachel: Yes deal is only offered now so if don't leave right now and join and don't call me or come back again unless you're fired or dead or discharged or whatever got it.

Ross: Ok. Goodbye Rachel see you whenever.(Turns)

Rachel:(Mumbles)Like you actually could do it.

Ross is about to leave. Then goes to outside the hall where the rest of the gang have their ears pressed on the door

Joey: WOW do you think he would do it

Monica: No way he would never just leave like that he isn't really a risk taker.

Chandler: Well I guess barging into your apartment to get back with Rachel is a safe thing.

Phoebe: He's walking over here.

They all Rush into the Guys apartment before Ross could see them. Ross comes out and looks at the door.

Ross: I'll do whatever it takes no matter what.(Then Leaves)

The guys come out with sad expressions and look at each other.

Chandler: Man.

Phoebe: Are you sure we shouldn't go after him.

Monica: No he just needs some time.

Joey: After tonight I don't know how cheer myself up.

Pizza guy comes

Pizza guy: Delivery the Joey special

Joey: Thanks.

Gives him the money and takes the pizzas and starts eating them until he notices the angry or annoyed expressions on the their faces.

Joey: Wanna slice

At a army recruiting center Ross walks up to the man dressed in camouflage.

Recruiter: Can I help you young man?

Ross: Where do I sign up.

So how was it give me feedback opinions what you would like to see.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Home

Here is my second chapter I hope you enjoy it

sorry if I'm not super descriptive. I kinda thought Ross joining the army would be something new and interesting to see.

Chapter 2

2 1/2 Years Later

Chandler is putting some clothes away in a closet. They had gotten back from Vegas a few weeks ago and decided to take the next step in their relationship by moving in together.

Chandler: Well now I am officially moved in to the apartment.

Monica: Yup you're all moved in and settled now.

Chandler goes over to Monica and rubs her shoulders to comfort her.

Chandler: Something wrong sweetie?

Monica: No it's just that I miss Rachel so much.

Chandler: You do realize we're gonna see her everyday still right or has all this packing and unpacking gone to your head.

Monica chuckles a little.

Monica: You're right I shouldn't sad I should be happy we moved in together.

Chandler: Really I just thought I was helping you steal my stuff.

With that they both laughed.

Later the gang of 5 were at Monica's and Chandler's apartment celebrating.

All: Cheers(glasses clinked and each had a sip of wine)

Phoebe: I am so happy for you to so when is the wedding.

Chandler starts to get all nervous and starts to pull his collar.

Chandler: Wha...wha...wha…

Phoebe: Chill out I was only kidding.

Joey: Seriously Pheebs I think he might actually faint if you do that again.

With that they all chuckled until they heard the knock on the door and they all looked at each other curiously since they weren't expecting anyone else.

Monica: Who can that be?(Goes to the door)

She opens the door and is shocked to see a roughly six foot African Military officer standing outside.

Monica: Can I help sir?

Officer: Is this the home of a Geller?

Monica: Yes.

Officer: May I come in?

Monica: Sure of course anything for our men in uniform(gives a salute).

Joey: Hey mon what's taking so long when do we-(stops when he sees the military officer) are we being drafted.

Officer: No sir.

Joey: Oh thank god (puts his hand over his chest).

Officer: Anyway my name is Colonel Thomas Jordan of the U.S. army.

Phoebe: Well if you're looking for a Phoebe Buffay she um moved to Russia so you can't get her.

Thomas: I am not here for a Baffay.(Spelt it wrong on purpose)

Chandler: Really cause I could go for an all you can eat right now.

Thomas just has a confused look on his face.

Thomas: Anyway I have some news regarding your brother.

All eyes were widen like saucers and jaws were dropped since they hadn't heard of him in over two years.

Rachel comes over with a shocked expression on her face.

Rachel: Wha...What do you mean what happened to Ross that they had to send a random military guy to us.

Thomas: I volunteered for this after all he was my favorite recruit when I trained him.

Chandler: What do you mean by "Train"?

Thomas: You know boot camp and all that stuff.

Monica: But when-

Thomas: Nevermind the details it's my place anyway I just came to tell you he is all right and will be coming home tomorrow.

Phoebe: Where the heck has he been all this?

Joey: Yeah how come he never called?

Thomas: It's not my place I just came to tell you to brace yourselves when gets here.

Monica: Of course we will throw a party maybe a surprise party we could all-

Thomas: let me stop you there he cannot be surprised and don't try to scare him I learned that from personal experience. Or make him angry believe me that's the last thing you want.

All just had a confused looks on their faces not believing anything he just said but at the same time had to believe it since they hadn't heard anything from anyone about Ross until now.

Rachel: When will he be coming here.

Thomas: Tomorrow afternoon and remember not to ask what happened to him unless he says it's ok. Ok.

All just nodded their heads a bit shocked.

Thomas: Ok then goodnight then.

Rachel walks over quickly before he can leave.

Rachel: Wait.

Thomas turns to her.

Rachel: Did he ever say why he joined?

Thomas: Not exactly but I have recruited a lot men some come cause they need a job, there family members also joined, and some who are just patriotic. But Ross when he came to me and asked to sign up I could tell he was looking for something.

All had sad and questioning expressions on their faces.

Rachel: I see.

Thomas: Have a goodnight.(leaves the apartment)

Chandler: Man I can't believe he joined the army.

Joey: I can't believe they let him in.

Monica: I can't believe he never said never said anything.

Phoebe: I can't believe how right my horoscope was.

The others looked at her confused.

Phoebe: What it said "Someone important to you and your friends will return".

Rachel: (whispers) I can't believe he he's coming back.

The next day the gang were getting ready for Ross to come home. They had a banner that said welcome back, the apartment had a bunch of American flag balloons, food prepared and a cake which Joey could not stop drooling over.

Phoebe: Joey no(slaps his hand away from the cake).

Joey: But I'm hungry(whines).

Phoebe: That's Ross's cake do you know what will happen if you eat it before he comes here.

Joey: No

Phoebe: Well I do Monica will never make any food for you again ever.

Joey: No food(shocked).

Phoebe: Nothing.

Joey: So no sandwiches, no..no lasagna no nothing .(panic)

Phoebe: Nope in fact she'll make it, tie you up and eat it in front of you.

Joey: You gotta help me Pheebs. (grabs her shoulders) I don't know if I can last.

Phoebe: Relax Joe Ross and that yummy colonel will be here soon.(smiles)

Joey: So you gotta thing for him don't ya.(bobs his head).

Phoebe: What can I say I love a man in uniform.

Monica comes out with a list in her hands.

Monica: Decorations check, banner check, food check, food not eaten by Joey check. That's everything we need for Ross's welcome back party.

Rachel comes out and looks kinda annoyed by all of this.

Rachel: Maybe you should call the "welcome back for the guy that left us with no explanation and is now coming back after being in the military for 2 years without saying anything at all to us party".

Chandler: Well it has nice ring just doesn't fit(tries to lighten the mood).

Rachel: It's just…UH! This is ridiculous he leaves us never even calls and now we throw a party for him am I can't be the only person upset here.

Phoebe comes over with a smirk on her face.

Phoebe: Ooooooo. I know what this is your falling back in love with him.

Rachel laughs hysterically and Phoebe's comment

Rachel: Good one pheebs "I'm in love with Ross" yeah sure.

Joey: Really cause you don't sound sure.

Phoebe: Anyway you are ever since you heard about him coming your aura is like all like rainbow.

Monica: Rainbow.(Questions)

Phoebe: Yeah you know Rainbow where she is mad at Ross for leaving, but happy to have him back, but also sad that he left, and for some reason a little guilt in there.

Rachel: Guilt really why should feel I guilty he's the one who left.

Phoebe: I don't know it's just there.

At that time the door knocks

Monica: They're here.

Ross POV

He stands there wearing khaki pants, a black sweater, combat boots and a camouflage jacket(Ones you get at stores not the military) with a backpack, a suitcase, a duffle bag and his hair gelled(like it is in the show). Next to Thomas who puts a hand on his shoulder.

Ross in his head: I'm gonna see them sooner or later.

Curls his hand into a fist a knocks on the door three times. And hears a voice not heard in a long time.

Monica: Just a sec.

Pause

Monica: Ok come in.

He opens the door and steps in then sees all the decorations then the banner that says "Welcome Back".

All: Welcome Back Ross!

He instantly jolts back a bit until he realizes who they were but his eyes just stay fixated on Rachel even when she didn't try she always looked runway ready him.

Ross: Long time no see.( Half smiles)

Hope you enjoyed give feedback or maybe some ideas I could use for other chapters. P.S. Ross is kinda gonna be dealing with PTSD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome Back Part 2

Hey here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy. And sorry if I can't you know make the characters sound like how they would in show.

The apartment.

Ross: Long time no see.

The rest of the gang were all looking at Ross not knowing what to say since they hadn't talked or seen him in so long.

Chandler: Well this is certainly comfortable.(Tries to break the ice)

Ross: Still cracking terrible jokes I see.(smirks)

Chandler: We have a response now that is the Ross I know.(goes over to give him a hug)

Ross hugs him back after dropping his stuff on the floor

Ross: It's good to see you man but you still come off as gay.

After that Chandler immediately jerks back and extends his arm out to shake Ross's hand.

Chandler:(In a deep voice)Good to see you again man how have you been.

Thomas: You sure he's not Gay because a friend of mine did that and is gay now.

Ross:(Chuckles while shaking his hand) I'm good man you.

Chandler: Fine and I am not not gay.

Joey comes over and Chandler on the shoulder.

Joey: Then don't act like it cause I am starting to have my doubts.

Ross: Hey Joe.

Joey: Yo Ross how have you been.( gives him a hug)

Chandler: Did he come off as Gay?

Ross: No because he wasn't holding onto me after 2 seconds plus you rubbed my back.

Chandler: Well-

Get interrupted by Phoebe who comes over and bear hugs him.

Phoebe: Ross it's so good to see you.

Ross: You too Phoebe how have you been.

Phoebe let's go.

Phoebe: Oh you know same old how's the military life.

Ross starts to get a little nervous.

Ross: Ah...it's...well...you know….military.

Phoebe: Oh okay.

Chandler: Very descriptive Ross you cleared all my questions .

Joey: Really(confused). Cause I have a lot.

Monica comes and gives Ross a hug.

Monica: It's so good to see you what took you so long.

Ross: You too and sorry this guy(points to Thomas) picking wrong airline plans.

Thomas: Hey it wasn't my fault.

Ross: Really cause you were the one who said "Don't worry fossil I got this you'll be home in no time."

Thomas: Whatever see ya man.(Salutes)

Ross:(salutes) It been an honor.

Thomas: Take care man.( about to leave)

Phoebe: Wait why don't you stay for dinner and maybe some desert.(purs)

Ross: Pheebs he's married.

Phoebe: Oh you can go then.

Thomas leaves and they close the door. Ross then stares at Rachel who is looking at the ground. While they rest of the group just look at them.

Ross: So Rach how have you been.(Tries to break the ice)

Rachel: Fine.(still looking at the ground)

Ross: How's work going for you?

Rachel finally looks up at him with a straight face.

Rachel: Good I'm actually working at Ralph Lauren now.

Ross: That's good to hear feels like yesterday you were working at central perk. (smiles)

Rachel: Thanks and you in the military that's uh..

Ross: Let me guess your first thought was. How did dinosaur guy turn into military guy.

Rachel: Kinda.

Joey: (Shocked) Really cause my first thought was how'd they let you in.

Ross: Let's save that story for another time huh.

Joey: Sure no prob don't wanna pressure you.

Ross: I know you guys probably have a lot of questions but I have one.

Phoebe: Yes ugly naked guy moved out.

Ross: Not that. But really?

All of them nod.

Ross: Anyway my question is…when and how did this (gestures to Monica and Chandler) happen?

Chandler gets nervous and pulls his collar.

Chandler. Wha..what do you mean nothing happening here.(chuckles) What makes you think there is something.

Ross: A. The pictures B. Rachel's old room is empty C. Some of your stuff from Joey's apartment is here like the dog and D. the collar thing is dead give away.

Monica comes over and wraps her arm around Chandler and he does the same with her.

Monica: Ross Chandler and I are together and have for over a year and we love each other. In fact he just moved in.

Ross who is looking at them with a blank expression on his face turns to Chandler.

Ross: Is this true?

Chandler: Um yes sir.(gulps)

Ross: Ok congratulations.

Chandler: (Relieved) Wow that was easier than I thought.

Ross: One more thing actually.

Chandler: Yes(smiling)

Ross: Hurt her and I shoot you where you stand. Ok

Chandler smiles fades.

Chandler: You don't mean…

Was about to say more until Ross opened his jacket a bit to show a gun in a holster.

Ross: Don't ask to play with it Joe.

Joey: Aw man.(Frowns)

Chandler then turns to Monica nervously.

Chandler: I am never gonna make you upset ever again.

Ross: And just so you know I keep it with me all the time.

Chandler has a terrified look.

Phoebe: Ok now that the threats are all clear who's hungry.

Joey: Finally. (Grabs a big piece of chicken and starts to eat it)

All look at him.

Joey: What? She said it was time to eat.

Phoebe: I said "who's hungry" that signals to go to the table not just eat the food.

Joey: Oh. Sorry guys.

Ross: It's ok Joe I'm not really hungry plus Jet lag and all so I'm gonna go find a place to stay.

Ross goes to get his stuff to leave until Monica stops him.

Monica: Wait why don't you stay here for a few days I mean until you find a job and a place.

Ross: You sure Mon cause I don't wanna be a bother.

Chandler: No not at all stay as long as you like, watch whatever you want and 24 hour assistance for anything.

Monica: Chandler honey…

Chandler starts to get all panicked

Chandler: Did I make you upset...oh god what did I do? I am such an idiot can we work this out we can work this out right you know what I'll buy you something nice ok and we'll talk about it ok. See ya.(says it quickly and leaves in a hurry)

Everyone just looks at the door.

Monica: On one hand I wanna go after him and tell him nothing is wrong. But the other I really wanna see what he gets me.

Ross: Ok I am just gonna hit the hay. Thanks for setting this up and for offering me a place but I really need to sleep. Sorry I can't join you in my Welcome Home dinner celebration.

Monica: No problem we understand. Good night.

Ross: Night guy's.

Goes into the guest room but not until taking one last glance at Rachel.

Phoebe then slaps Rachel's shoulder.

Phoebe: See that.(Excitedly)

Rachel has a really irritated look on her face and rubs her shoulder.

Rachel: First off ow. Second what are you talking about.

Phoebe: They way he was around you he couldn't stop smiling.

Rachel: Yeah right he's probably just happy to see us or whatever.

Phoebe: Actually he seemed terrified.

Joey: How do you know?

Phoebe: I'm a psychic and his aura gave off a happy but scared vibe. He's probably feeling nostalgia right now and can't sleep because who knows how many nights he spent there with you.

Rachel: That is ridiculous I'll bet you $1000 bucks that he's sleeping peacefully and not wide awake feeling "Nostalgia" it just ridiculous.

Just then Chandler burst through the door carrying roses and chocolate.

Chandler: Sorry for what I did.

Hands her the flowers and chocolates.

Chandler: Now tell me what I did?

Monica thinks for a moment until an idea pops in her head.

Monica: Well if you don't know then you don't care.(Pretends to be mad and storms to her room)

Chandler: I'll be back.

Joey: Where you going?

Chandler: To find something to get Monica to to forgive me.

Rachel: Chandler Monica is-

Gets cut off by Phoebe.

Phoebe: Not gonna forgive you unless you give her jewelry from Fifth ave that she likes.

Chandler: I don't know that's seems pricey.

Phoebe: Ok well if Monica is still upset when Ross finds out.

Chandler: Later.(leaves)

Monica then comes out.

Monica: Hey thanks.

Phoebe: No thank you I get to borrow what he brings back.

The girls start giggling.

Joey: So I'm confused what did he do?

They all give him a "seriously" look.

Meanwhile with Ross

He sets his stuff down and looks around it's almost completely foreign but the same as the last time he was here. He lays down on the bed and pictures her next to him smiling. He then pulls out a small little box from his pocket. It looks worn out, the blue color has faded and is scratched up. He opens it and looks at it.

Ross in his head: Maybe someday.

So what did you think sorry it took so long and that there is no PTSD yet but it will come. Also I do not know New York so. And sorry if I am not funny I just can't write comedy well. And spoiler alert kinda box is the size of one where earrings or necklaces are ok. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4 hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Day Back

Ross P.O.V

Ross is running through the woods wearing a military uniform and a heavy backpack while holding a rifle in his hand. Along with a few other adults who are wearing different uniforms(KLA uniforms), while others who appear to be refugees like women and children are running away from something. Shots can be heard as well as shouting and suddenly a little girl around 7 or 8 trips. Ross goes over to her and gets her up.

Ross:(In Albanian) Run get out of here.

She doesn't argue at all and just keeps running. While Ross gets down on one knee to shoot for a few seconds then gets back up to run away. He stops when he doesn't hear any sounds of shots being fired or people yelling. He sighs in relief until. Crack.

He instantly gets back to alert and points his rifle to where he thinks the noise is. Crack. He slowly walks to a tree and looks behind and points his rifle at the little girl he saw earlier. Only now she had a more frightened face since he was pointing a gun at her.

He realized this so he slowly put the gun down and got within eye level.

Ross:(In Albanian) I'm not going to hurt you see(smiles).

Seeing how she is still scared he got something from his backpack. He held out a candy bar for her to take but she refused to come closer.

Ross:(Albanian) go on take it.

She shook her head still not trusting him. So he opened it up took a piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth showing it was ok. She hesitantly takes it and eagerly starts eating it.

Ross:(Albanian) Easy slow down you'll choke.

She doesn't listen and keeps eating it. Ross smiles at this.

Ross:(Albanian) My name is Ross. What's your name?

Girl:(Albanian) Vlora. You American.

Ross:(Albanian) Yes how did you know?

She points to his arm where he looks and sees the American flag and chuckles.

Ross:(Albanian) Huh I forgot about that.

She starts giggling.

Ross:(Albanian) You think that's funny huh will see about that.

Starts to tickle her and he keeps it up for a while then stops. She is regaining her breath when she gets a panicked look on her face and points behind him. The a hand suddenly grabs his shoulder.

Third person P.O.V

The gang are all at Monica's in silence eating lunch waiting for Ross to come out so they can catch up.

Joey: How long is he gonna be a sleep.

Chandler: My guess is until he wakes up.

Phoebe: Should we go and wake him up.

Monica: Guys come on he's probably still exhausted.

Rachel: Yeah just sitting back on plane yeah must be exhausting. (Sarcastically)

Phoebe: Maybe he is just having you know one of the those nice dreams that you don't wanna wake up from.

Joey: Like the time I dreamt that I eating pizza and a hot chick came over.

Chandler: Don't you live that dream like everyday.

Joey: No one time a hot chick came over buuuut I was eating a sandwich totally different.

Chandler: Wow Joe you just blew my mind.

Suddenly from Ross's room they hear shouting

Monica: What was that?

Joey: Maybe Ross is awake.

Chandler: I'll go check on him.(heads for Ross's room)

Monica: Chandler sweetie are you sure that's a good idea?(remembering what Thomas said)

Chandler: I'll be fine what could happen?

Phoebe: Well he could shoot you.

Chandler: Good point any other volunteers.

Everyone just looks away.

Chandler: Wow so many volunteers but I think I should go.

All gave various responses of Yeah or Totally.

He walks to the door and opens it to see Ross on his left side still wearing the the clothes he had on last night including the boots. He slowly walks over and sees that Ross has been sweating.

Chandler: Ross(whispers)

Ross stays still and the only sound is his breathing.

Chandler: Ross you wanna get up?

Seeing how this doesn't get him up he stretches his right arm and gives Ross's shoulder a slight shake.

At that moment Ross's eyes shoot open and he elbows Chandler in the stomach.

Chandler: Ooof.

Then he grabs his shirt and pulls him over to the other side of the bed. He then reaches down to his boot and pulls out a knife and brings it to his neck just millimeters from the skin.

Ross: (shouts) Kush je ti?

Monica comes over after hearing the shouting

Monica: Hey what's-(then sees what's going on). OH MY GOD ROSS.

Ross looks over at Monica

Ross: Mon what are you doing here?

Monica: We live here remember.

Ross realizes where he is now and then looks at Chandler and pulls the knife away.

Ross: Oh I'm sorry man hope I didn't scare ya.

Chandler: What no a knife to my throat is pretty normal.

Phoebe comes over

Phoebe: What happened?

Monica: Ross almost killed Chandler.

Phoebe: OH my gosh Chandler.

Chandler: I'm okay.

Phoebe: What did he do.

Chandler: Nothing at all. Did I do something Monica cause if so I am very sorry.

Monica: What no you didn't do anything yet at least.

Ross just looks down and scratches the back of his neck.

Ross: Look Chan I'm sorry about that.

Chandler: No no my fault should've known you were probably having a good dream or something right.

Ross: Yeah sure. Hey what time is it?

Monica: About 1:00.

Chandler: But it's cool if you wanna go back to sleep you know it's fine sleep how ever long you want we'll even bring you breakfast and lunch to.

Ross: Nah it's okay I'm gonna hit the shower(Grabs some clothes from his suitcase and leaves)

He is walking but stops when he sees Joey and Rachel.

Ross: Hey morning or afternoon.

Joey: Hey man what happened.

Rachel: Yeah are you okay.

Ross: Fine it's just-

Chandler comes in and cuts him off.

Chandler: (little scared) Nothing nothing happened at all. Ross just go hit the shower take as long as you want you can even use Monica's fancy guest towels if you like.

Ross: Um ok.(heads to the Bathroom)

Chandler waits for the water to start running.

Chandler: I'm scared.

Joey: What happened.

Chandler: You know the usual sun shining birds chirping(replies casually) and Ross trying to me(frightened).

Rachel seems amused by his comment.

Rachel: Yeah right Chandler.(sarcastically)

Chandler: Hey I'm serious. It was this close to my throat.(Puts his finger on his neck) Like if I gulped I would've died.

Rachel still doesn't believe him.

Rachel: Yeah sure.

Monica comes over.

Monica: No Rach for real I saw it he had a huge knife practically on his throat.

Phoebe: It's true.

Joey: No way how'd he do it?(shocked)

Chandler: Well first he elbowed me then he flipped me over and that's when pulled a knife from his boot and said something foreign.

Joey: Was that the yelling?

Chandler: Yes

Monica: Oh my god. (Terrified)

Chandler: Don't worry sweetie it's okay.

Monica: No with his boots on he could've made a mess on the bed.

Chandler: Glad your so concerned for my well being honey.(Sarcastically)

Phoebe: Anyway since Ross is back maybe we should do something for him as a welcome back party.

Monica gets all excited.

Monica: Yeah and I can plan okay so I'll need binders and folders, and place cards. We just need to find a venue, time and date

Ross: Or none of that.

All jump seeing Ross out and dressed in less than 10 minutes.

Joey: When did you get out?

Ross: Just now I got to the habit of taking quick showers.

Phoebe comes over and smells him which he seems uncomfortable with.

Phoebe: Wow you smell pretty good.

Ross: Uh thanks. Anyway you guys don't have to do that.

Monica: Are you sure I mean it wouldn't be much trouble.

Ross: Naw hey I'm gonna head downstairs anyone wanna come.

All said sure or yeah except Monica who was disappointed to not be able to plan anything.

Monica: But But.

Chandler comes over.

Chandler: It's okay honey when Ross gets a place or job then you can plan all you want.

Monica: Promise.

They leave and head down to the coffeehouse.

They enter the coffeehouse and Ross looks around taking in that home like vibe.

Ross: Man I missed this place.

Joey: So Ross what do you want on me.

Ross: Coffee Black that's it.

Joey: K got it.(Goes to Chandler) Hey Chan can I-

Chandler: You know what I got this.

Joey: Ok if you say so.

Chandler goes to the counter orders then comes back. Ross is sitting in the chair and everyone is just looking at him.

Joey: So how'd they let you in.

Ross: I signed and they took me to basic training.

Monica: Was it like in high school gym you struggling to do anything physical.(Chuckles)

Ross: Well-.

Chandler: Did you bore everyone with your Dino stories?

Ross- We'll actually-

Joey: Did you get any cool nicknames?

Ross: Actually one guy gave them out he called me-

Man: Fossil is that you?

Ross turned over to see a man wearing camouflage and gets up to greet him.

Ross: Hey Jumpy J how you doin?

John: Good man who are they.(points to the gang)

Ross: My sister Monica her boyfriend Chandler Joey Phoebe and Rachel.

John: I'm John so your the famous friends he talked about.

Phoebe: Yes we are.(Purs)

Rachel: Wait Ross what did you call him.

Ross: Jumpy J you see when the bus stopped he was so eager to start he jumped out and fell flat on his face.

Chandler: So your nickname was fossil huh very surprising.

John: Well that and Ph Destroyer, Doctor, gone Geller, Striker and a few other things.

Joey:(Starts to Chuckle) Hey tell us what he was like in training I can picture it already but let's have an eyewitness review.

Everyone stares and starts giggling imagining what Ross was like.

John: Ah man you should've seen him he was a bit slow for the first few days but man.(chuckles) No wonder they wanted him bad. He broke like every course record if you could see this guy run the course he flew and was able to do it twice before some could finish once.

All look at him like he grew a second head.

Joey: Yeah right.(not believing him)

John: No I'm serious the only one who could keep up with him is Shadow.

Phoebe: Who's he?

John: Just a second.(Goes outside and whistles)

All look at each other confused. Then comes a German Shepard and Jumps at Ross Barking.

Ross: Shadow man I missed you(gets down and starts to pet him). How have you been still messing with the officers.

He barks and nods in approval.

Ross:(smiles) Good boy never liked them.

Chandler: I assume that's Shadow but why.

Ross: Well he never liked anybody and wouldn't listen to anyone but when I came he just followed me around. You know like my Shadow.

John: Well he's yours now.

Ross:(Shocked) What?

John: Yeah I came by just to drop him off won't do anything anyone tells him so they decided to give him to you.

Ross: Really.(Says with extreme joy)

John: Yup I gotta go see ya man.

Ross: See ya.

John leaves and everyone looks at Ross.

Ross: What?

Joey: You gotta free Dog.

Phoebe: Man I wish I had dog all I have is mice although they are cute.

Monica: You can't keep him Chandler is allergic.

Ross: No he's not he just for like Dogs but doesn't want people to know.

Monica turns to Chandler with an angry expression.

Monica. You lied to me.

Chandler: Uhhhhhhh. So Ross thanks.

Ross: No problem.

Rachel: Now that you reunited with your pooch pal what are you gonna do.

Ross: Only one thing to do.(Gets up) Come on we're going to the park Shadow.

Ross: I'll See you guys later then.

All nod.

Ross: Ok See ya.(Leaves with Shadow following him behind)

Joey: Man I can't believe Ross is athletic.

Rachel: Oh come on he has to be lying no way that's true.

Phoebe: He sounded pretty genuine to me.

Rachel: Yeah like Ross could Run fast and lift heavy things and break records.

Phoebe: You know if that's true Ross must have like a six pack and really big biceps.

Rachel: Hm. Maybe.

Phoebe: (shouts) Ha I knew it my lobsters are gonna get back together.

Rachel: Phoebe not this again he probably has no feelings towards me.

With Ross he is with Shadow at the park and sits down on a bench when Shadow runs up to him.

Ross: Hey man you having fun.(pets him and he barks)

Ross: Yeah that was the Rachel I told you about glad you like her.

Shadow barks again.

Ross: Yeah I hope she can forgive me to.

That's chapter 4

Keep in mind I don't know a lot about what the military gives for food rations or things like that. I hope you liked Shadow. And P.S. some RR in the future take care.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys here's my new chapter. I kinda thought of a Christmas one but I need a little time I will put it up as soon as I can. Some chapters are gonna get longer now since flashbacks and all. Any way here's my new chapter hope you like it. P.S. I am not going in episode order for future reference in case you were wondering.

Chapter 5

New Home's

It's been a week since Ross is back and things seem pretty normal. Aside from Chandler getting a bit scared from time to time.

Monica's and Chandler's apartment

It's about 11:00 am Ross walks in wearing sweats with Shadow from a morning run and goes to the fridge to grab some water. Monica comes in.

Monica:(Yawning) Morning.

Ross: Morning.

Monica: Someone called for you while you were out.

Ross: Really who?

Monica: Didn't say but he left his number. (gives him a slip of paper)

Ross takes it and goes to the phone and dials the number.

Ross: Hello this is Ross Geller you called for me earlier.

Ross: Uh huh...uh huh...really that's great. Thank you so much.(Hangs up the phone)

Monica: what was that about.

Ross: I got the apartment.

Monica: Really that's great but wait how can you afford it you don't have a job.

Ross: The Museum gave a recommendation for me at the university since they couldn't give me my old Job back.

Monica: Did you get the job?

Ross: Yup I now get to get paid talking about Dinosaurs.

Monica: Ross that's great. (goes to give home a hug)

Ross: Thanks Mon but you do know I'm sweating right.

Monica pulls away in disgust.

Monica: I'm just gonna go change and burn these clothes.(heads of to her room)

Ross chuckles at this and heads to his room.

15 minutes later

Ross comes out of the bathroom wearing pants but no shirt. Then heads to his room looking for a shirt. When Phoebe and Rachel walk in. And they both just stare in awe as he dries his head more thoroughly noticing how toned his muscles and how many scars and burns he has. He puts on a white T-shirt then a sweater and turns to notice them.

Ross: Hey guys.

They both just continue to stare not believing what happened.

Ross: Ladies.

They both still stare.

Ross:(Shouts) HELLOOOO.

They both finally snap out of their daze and shake their heads violently.

Ross: You guys okay.

Phoebe: Yeah why wouldn't we.

Ross: Because you guys had this weird look on your faces.

Rachel: Well that is...because...of…uh Phoebe yeah she did this weird voodoo thing last night and-

Ross: Say no more I got it. Now I gotta go get my apartment ready.

Phoebe: So you got your own place now.

Rachel: Congrats.

Ross: Yeah it's ugly naked guy's old place right across the street.

Rachel: Really ew.(Disgusted face)

Ross: Relax I had it cleaned first and furniture is already moved in. Just gotta get my clothes and pick up the keys.

Phoebe: Oh thank god.(excitedly)

Ross: Wow Pheebs your really excited that I'm moving.

Phoebe: Not that it's the fact you got everything done so Monica won't boss us around while she does nothing.

At that moment Monica bursts out angry.

Monica: Hey I do not.

Ross: Only as much as Chandler makes jokes and Joey eats pizza.

Monica: Whatever but seriously Chandler promised I can organize your place or a party or something.(whines)

Ross: Organize the new guest room then when I leave.

Monica: But I made it perfect for anyone.

Ross: Did you?

Monica: Take your stuff and move.(points to the door)

Ross: No problem.(heads to the room to pack and closes the door)

Phoebe turns to Monica.

Phoebe: Did you look at him with no shirt?

Monica:(Taken back by this) Woah woah woah. What are you talking about?

Rachel: The scars.

Phoebe: And the muscles.

Rachel: The burns.

Phoebe: And the muscles.

Rachel: All those.

Phoebe: Plus the Muscles.

Rachel: Forgetting anything else.(annoyed)

Phoebe: Oh no what else did you glimpse at his abs?(excitedly)

Monica: What?

Phoebe: When he was changing we saw him and man I like what I saw god I can keep picturing it.

Rachel: Seriously I personally saw that and it was never like that.

Phoebe: Oh so you liked it guess it shouldn't be surprising since your still have feelings for him.

Rachel: NO I DON'T

Ross: Don't What?

They turn to see Ross coming out with his backpack on and his suitcase and duffle bag in hand.

Rachel: I don't...ummm….have it.

Phoebe: Yes you do.(smiles)

Rachel(knowing what she meant): No I had it once and it was nice for the most part but terrible right before I lost it.

Phoebe: Well that's cause you never really talked it out with it.(eyes towards Ross with her back against him) Plus I can see you still have it with it so don't say you don't have it.

Ross just has a confused look on his face.

Ross: Ok hope you work whatever "it" is seeya. Gotta check the new place come on Shadow.

Shadow barks and follows until Monica starts crouching down and petting it.

Monica:(in a baby voice) Ah I'm gonna miss you gonna miss me.

Shadow barks.

Monica: I'll take that as a yes.(gets up)

Ross:(Mumbles) Yeah sure.

Ross heads to the door and is gonna leave until.

Phoebe: Hey Wait can we check it out the new place.

Ross: Yeah sure.

Phoebe: Come on Rach Mon.(pushes Rachel forward)

Rachel: Ok.(walks)

Phoebe suddenly stops herself and Monica at the door.

Phoebe: Wait ah Monica and I can't come seeya.

Phoebe shuts the door quickly and locks it before they can answer.

Monica: What was that.

Phoebe: Phase 1 of Operation Lobster.

The hallway

Ross: What was that about?

Rachel: No clue.

Ross: So do you wanna see the place or get me to break the door down.

Rachel: Well the second one sounds tempting but then they might get back at me for that so new place it is.

They both leave and head down the stairs.

Ross's apartment(Just picture the it like the show)

They walk in and Rachel looks around

Rachel: It seems nice very Ross.

Ross: Thats what I was hoping for.

Rachel chuckles at this and then their is a knock on the door. Ross goes to the door and opens it and sees a man wearing classes.

Man: Hi I am Steve president of the tenants committee.(Extends his hand)

Ross: Ross Gellar please to meet you.(shakes his hand) And this is Rachel.

Rachel: Hello.

Steve: Hi I would like to welcome you to the building.

Shadow comes over and starts growling.

Steve: Woah(jumps back) is that your dog.

Ross: Yeah he gets defensive with strangers(whistles) his name is Shadow.

Shadow sits and has a calm face now.

Steve: Ok he won't you know?

Ross: Attack only if he's attacked it's just how he is but when I whistle he'll always calm down.

Steve: Anyway like I said welcome to the building and I would like to talk to you about Howard.

Ross: Who?

Steve: How he is the Handyman and has worked here for 25 years and is retiring next week. And we're all chipping in $100 bucks each as a thank you for the hard work he's done.

Rachel: Oh that's nice

Ross: Yeah.

Steve: So you gonna write a check or give cash.

Ross: Wait a sec.

Steve: You don't have to give it to me now you can give it later or..

Ross: No you see I just moved in.

Steve: And Howard has worked here for 25 years.

Ross: Yeah but I've only been here for 25 seconds.

Steve: So your not giving me the money.

Ross: I'm sorry but I haven't even met the guy.

Steve: He's Howard the handyman(more aggressively)

Ross: You know(eyes at shadow) if I whistle or seem to be threatened he might attack.

Shadow starts growing and shows his teeth. Steve steps back again.

Steve: Have a nice day. (Whispers) Cheapskate.

Ross: Take care.(closes the door) Can you believe that guy.

Rachel: Ross you were a bit harsh.

Ross: He was asking for my money to give to a guy.

Rachel: Who is retiring and has worked here for 25 years.

Ross: But it's not like he's homeless or broke and he's getting money from everyone else. I'm sorry but I'm just not gonna give the money.

Central Perk

The gang are all on the couch drinking coffee when Ross and Rachel come in.

Rachel: But Ross he-

Ross: I know Rach I just don't wanna give the Money to a guy I don't know who isn't even poor or homeless or anything.

Monica: What are you talking about?

Rachel: Ross won't give money to a handyman who is retiring because of some principals he has.

Chandler: Well he must be there best student.

Ross: I have a gun.

Chandler gets scared.

Phoebe: So What are you gonna do.

Ross: Probably go to the park then home.

Phoebe: Oh So your gonna wait till this blows over.

Ross: No.

Rachel: Ross if you don't try to solve this they won't like you.

Ross: Annnd?

Rachel: Then They won't like you.

Ross: So who cares I have real friends who don't ask for money.

Chandler: What about Joey.

Ross: Well accept him yeah and shadow.

Phoebe: Why Shadow.

Ross: He really loves bacon.

All nod

Joey: Who doesn't goes great on a sandwich.(Pulls out a sandwich and starts eating)

Ross: Anyway do you guys wanna come over tonight.

Monica: Sure hey Ross can I—

Ross hands a key to everyone.

Ross: My place is open to everyone anytime.

Chandler: Well it will be easy to rob it.

Ross: Gun, knife or dog choose.

Chandler gulps and starts to pull his collar.

Joey: Choose What?(not getting it)

Ross: Gotta go.(gets up)

Rachel: Where are you going?

Ross: Doctors.

Heads out the door and Monica gets excited.

Chandler: Mon you okay.

Monica: Better than okay I have start planning come on NOW.

Goes to Ross and shadow walking and fades out to a military bus.

A guy jumps off and falls flat on his face.

Man: Oh that hurt.

Ross goes to help the man.

Ross: Man you're really Jumpy are ya.

Man: Yeah just excited names John Miller Connecticut.

Ross: Ross Geller New York.

Man: Hey Jumpy J can you do that again.

John: Only if as a celebration when you get kicked off.

A Sargent comes over

Sergeant: (Shouts) Tenn Hut.

Everyone gets out and stands straight with their hands behind their backs.

Sergeant: My Name is sergeant Thomas Jordan now since this is your first day I'll make it easy 20 laps right now any questions.

Ross raises his hand.

Ross: Sarg. Shouldn't we change and get set up first it says so in the book.

Thomas: Oh I'm sorry you must be in charge.

Ross: Well no.

Thomas: What did you do before you signed up.

Ross: I was a paleontologist sir you asked me this at the recruiting center.

Thomas: Well Fossil because you asked you can go and change then give me 50 laps.

Ross stands there thinking what to say.

Thomas:(Shouts) Let's go let's move your asses.

All run except Ross.

Ross: So do I-

Thomas: (Shouts) Go change then 40 Laps on the double.

Ross: Okay.(Starts walking to the barracks)

Thomas:(Shouts) Now it's 60 and it will go up if you don't pick up the pace.

Ross now sprints and the scene fades out to Ross walking in to his apartment and see that it's set up for a party.

Ross: What's all this?(looks around)

Monica comes over and hugs him.

Monica: Hey you're gonna love me for this.

Ross: For What?

Monica: I got your neighbors to like you.

Ross: How? Wait you didn't give them the money did you.

Monica: No I invited them for a party.

Chandler: Which is way cheaper.

Joey comes over munching on crackers.

Joey: Really cause all these chips and snacks and all this stuff seems more expensive.

Ross: Mon why would you do that.

Monica: Why not don't you want them to like you.

Ross: Personally I don't care it doesn't matter if a bunch of people I never met don't like me.

Monica: Shouldn't you at least try.

Ross: Ok but if they keep wanting the money or making fun of me for it then it wasn't meant to be.

Phoebe: Anyway let's get to the housewarming gifts.

Chandler and Joey come out carrying a punching bag.

Joey: Me and Chan chipped in and got you this.

Chandler: "We"? I paid for most of it.

Joey: I carried most of it.

Phoebe: Anyway here some salt So your food has flavor.(pulls out salt) Bread so you'll never go hungry.(pulls out a loaf of bread) And a candle for your bathroom because well you know.(pulls out a candle)

Monica: The party is my gift.

Rachel comes and gives him a check for a $100 dollars.

Rachel: Here's mine in case the party doesn't work out.

Ross: Thanks, Thanks, thanks and no thanks.(hands the check back)

Rachel: No Ross keep it it's yours do what you want with it.

Ross: Well in that case(Rips the check in small pieces) now everyone's happy.

Rachel: Hold on-

The door knocks and Monica goes to the door.

Monica: First guests have arrived.

All little while later more people arrive and drink and converse with each other. Ross is talking to people but it doesn't seem to enjoy it. Steve comes over and goes to Rachel.

Steve: Can you believe that guy he won't give money to the handyman then he throws party.

Rachel: Well technically he didn't throw it his sister did.

Steve: He's lazy and isn't a people person why are you dating him.

Rachel is little taken back by this.

Rachel A. We're not dating we broke up B. How can you say that he just moved in he hasn't been here long enough to sleep.

Steve: Still why won't he give the money.

Rachel: If I give you the money will you say it's from Ross and stop talking about him this way.

Steve: Sure.

Rachel pulls out her checkbook and writes the check and is about to give it to him. Until they hear a whistle and Shadow grabs the check with his teeth.

Rachel: Shadow why would you do that?

Ross: Cause I told him.

They turn to see Ross and Shadow goes over and gives him the check.

Scene fades out to Ross Running around the track sweating.

Thomas: Doctor get your ass over here.

Ross runs over and bends over with his hands on his knees heaving.

Ross: What(breathes) is(breaths) it?

Thomas: One of our colonels is retiring and to Honor his service we're gonna do a 21 gun salute

Ross: Ok.

Thomas: Would you like to do it? You'll get a day off from training.

Ross: What I just got here.

Thomas: Yeah well the guy has a soft spot for you apparently once I told him you were a paleo something and once you.

Ross: With all do respect I'm afraid I have to decline.

Thomas: He served here for 20 years.

Ross: And I haven't met him even 20 seconds so no Sargeant.

Thomas: Fine 20 more laps.

Ross: Ok.

He is about to drink from his water bottle until a dog snatches it. The. He jumps back.

Ross: What the?

Thomas: (Shouts) No drinks. And keep an eye on him Shadow.

Ross starts running again and Shadow follows. Scene then fades back to the party.

Rachel: Ross why would you do that.

Ross: Cause it isn't right you giving money on my behalf when I don't wanna give it at all.

Rachel: Can we talk in the hall.

They head out to the hall and Ross shuts the door.

Rachel: What the hell is wrong with you.

Ross: Nothing I just don't wanna give the money what's the big deal it's not like this affects you at all.

Rachel: I'm just trying to help.

Ross: Then stop pestering me about the money.

Rachel: Why are you being so selfish with this.

Ross: Is that what you think this is me being selfish?

Rachel: Well...uh…(nervous)

Ross: It is isn't it why would you think that.

Rachel: Because you never called or wrote or left a letter saying that you left. And you didn't call us when you were away. You left and suddenly show up expecting it never happened. Well it did and you never took in our feelings into account when you did. And you won't talk about it how hard can it be.

Ross: Rach listen to me I made a lot of mistakes but joining-

Rachel: Yeah Yeah joining wasn't.

Ross: It was the second worst and second best thing and if I told you what I did you would look at me with a lot more disgrace than you have now.

They just stare at each other.

Ross: I need to cool off.(heads for the roof)

Rachel goes back and when suddenly Shadow nudges her.

Rachel: Hey Shadow Ross will be back.

He keeps nudging her towards the direction of Ross's room.

Rachel: You want me to go there.(points to his room) Ok.(Rachel the squeezes past some people) Excuse me...pardon me...sorry.

She then goes into his room and inspects and it is plain since he hasn't had any decorations in it yet. Shadow then goes under the bed and pulls out what appears to be an official document.

Rachel: What's that?

Shadow brings it to her and she takes it.

Rachel: Ok.(opens it up)

Ross Geller is here by honorably discharged from the United States Army for tampering and abandoning the aircraft he was in with a dog named Shadow and parachuting into the region of Kosovo in 1998. And accepted a rescue mission only to load a chopper with civilians while drawing heavy fire and refusing to leave so he could make room for a civilian. And wasn't seen until 1999 when a U.S. convoy found him sleeping just outside the base. He had sustained 2nd degree burns on his back, bullet wounds and stabs. He is to be returned to his next of Kin or wherever he chooses.

Rachel looks at the letter in shock.

Rachel:(In her head) What happened to you?

At the party people are still talking until Rachel goes to the front and taps her glass to get everyone's attention.

Rachel: Hello my name is Rachel I am a friend of Ross or as Steve calls him the cheapskate.(people chuckle at this) Anyway as you all know the main reason this all started was cause of Howard the handyman and Ross not wanting to give the money and you all think he seems pretty selfish for that. But what you don't know is he was in the military and was gone for like a year at least.(people seemed surprised by this) And he refused getting rescued and instead saved a bunch of random people's lives that he didn't know and almost died for it. If that doesn't say selfless then I don't know what does but please try to know him before you judge him because he really is a nice guy and I'm sure if he lived here longer he would've given the money to Howard.

People then look at her and are shocked by this news.

Rachel: Enjoy the party.

The gang comes over with shocked expressions on their faces.

Monica: Did that really happen?

Rachel: Yeah and he was discharged for that.

Joey: Man I feel sorry for the guy.

Chandler: After going through that I would try to kill people who scared me too.

Phoebe: No wonder his aura gave off that scared vibe everyday was like survive or die I would be like that to.

Rachel then looks down with regret in her eyes. Just outside the hallway Ross was leaning on the door having heard everything.

Next Day at Central Perk

Ross and Shadow walks in and sees the gang.

Ross: Hey guy's weirdest thing happened Steve apologized.

Phoebe: The president really.

Ross: Yeah I guess your plan worked Mon.

Monica: Well you know I'm always right.

Rachel: Yeah it did.

Ross: Thanks guy's(eyes Rachel)

Ross then leaves and fades to a military Barack's where Ross is on his back heaving from training when Thomas walks in.

Ross: What 20 more laps.

Thomas: No came to congratulate you.

Ross: On What?

Thomas: Rejecting the salute yesterday it got you some benefits.

Ross sits up

Ross: Wait I'm confused?

Thomas: That was a test and you past. Showed you had principles that you would follow so benifit is you get to choose where you go when you're shipped out. Plus the Day off just cause I care.

Ross: Is that a test.

Thomas: No.

Ross: With all due respect sir if I'm going overseas I'm gonna need to get in shape.

Thomas: Fine but if you pass out it's on you.(leaves)

Ross then pulls out a small velvet box and holds it.

Ross: One step closer for Redemption.

And there is chapter 5. Sorry if it's super long and doesn't make sense kinda winging it here. Also like I said before don't know much about military stuff that I mentioned so my apologies if you don't the military stuff I put in. Please Review and recommend any ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is my fifth Chapter thanks for your review and sorry if the flashbacks seem out of order. And again sorry if all the military stuff I put in is wrong. Also I don't own the characters except the ones made up.

The Ride's

It's around 5:00 o'clock in the afternoon and the gang minus Ross are at the coffee house just talking.

Phoebe: So Rachel how are things with you and Ross?

Rachel: Phoebe will you cut it out we're not together we're just friends.

Phoebe: Yeah and I'm not a psychic and Joey hates sandwiches.

Monica: All joking aside are you guys comfortable being around each others without fighting.

Rachel: Yes now can we talk about something else.

Phoebe:(screams) Woah.

They all jump from the sudden outburst by Phoebe.

Joey: Pheebs you okay?

Chandler: That or you always scream like that and we just noticed.

Phoebe: No it's just sometimes I get these visions and they like always come true. And this is about Rachel.

Rachel:(groans) Let me guess Ross is the love of my life again.(sarcastically)

Phoebe: Well actually I don't know. But I did see a man getting off his black Harley, with a black leather jacket and a helmet on.

Rachel: Ok.

Phoebe: Dropped his wallet or something and might I say has a great ass.

Monica: Ooooo keep going.

Chandler: You do you realize I'm right here or have you forgotten we're in a relationship.

Monica: Shut up I wanna hear this.

Phoebe: Then for some reason I see Rachel then Sparkles and it happens right outside.

Joey: What are the Sparkles?

Phoebe: I don't know. Maybe it's your soulmate.

Rachel: Well that doesn't sound like Ross.

Chandler: No way the only way it would be true is if Ross buys a Harley and knows how to ride it.

Phoebe: Well when it does you should ask him out.

Rachel: Fine I will only if it happens right now.(desperate to end this conversation)

At that moment a man riding a black Harley pulls up on the curb and they can see him through the window.

Phoebe: Told ya.

Rachel: Hold on that could be a coincidence he has to drop something.

He then drops something and bends down to pick it up but carefully inspecting it.

Phoebe: You see.

Monica: And he does have nice ass.

Rachel:(smiles) He does.

Chandler: What about mine?

Joey: I'm freakin out.

Phoebe: When he walks in and takes his helmet off ask him out.

Rachel: Fine okay its not like it's Ross.

Phoebe: And if it is you'll still do it right.

Rachel: Yes But One little flaw Ross has to be him.

Monica: No way Ross is him.

At that moment he walks in and is adjusting his helmet to take it off.

Rachel: And the mystery man is.

He takes his helmet off and they are all shocked to see Ross under it.

Phoebe: Wow I did not see this coming.

He walks over to the counter and orders a counter, orders a coffee and heads to the couch. Once he sits down on the chair he is met by 5 pairs of eyes staring at him.

Ross: What.

Chandler: Is that you Ross.

Ross(confused): Well I would hope so.

Monica: That's your bike.(points outside)

Ross(confused): Yeah.

Phoebe: And that's your ass.(gestures towards his butt)

Chandler: That or borrowed someone else's.

Ross: What's going on.

Joey: How did you get a bike.

Ross: Well just like a lot of things you buy with money. What's going on?

Rachel: Phoebe just like saw you do that in like a vision of hers just before you got here.

Chandler: What did you drop.

Ross: Uh you know my wallet.

Monica: Where's Shadow you two are like always together.

Ross: Yeah he's making sure nothing gets stolen at my place. Has trust issues with everybody since we came back.

Monica: Seemed to like us right away.

Ross: And it took a lot of convincing. And monitoring.

Phoebe: Monitoring?

Ross: He alwaysed eyes Monica in her sleep and Chandler.

Chandler: Why me?

Ross: I asked him too.

Phoebe: Do we get rides.

Ross: Sure if you want.

At that moment Ross's phone starts to ring and picks it up and put it to his ear.

Ross: Gotta take this.(heads outside)

Phoebe: Ask him out.

Rachel: No!

Phoebe: You said you would ask him out if all that happened.

Rachel: Still I can't ask out my ex just cause you said so especially when it's Ross.

Ross walks back in and sits down on the chair.

Phoebe: Hey Ross Rachel and I were just talking and she said she would love a ride.

Ross: Really.

Rachel: Really?

Joey: Really when did she say that?

Phoebe: While you were eating your sandwich.

Rachel: But Joey didn't-

Phoebe: So Rach are you gonna go or what?

Rachel: I don't(was gonna reject until she saw Phoebe's death stare) if Ross...uh…has the time.

Ross: If you want we can go now it's up to you Rach.

Rachel glances at Phoebe who is still giving her the death stare.

Rachel: Let's go where we heading?

Ross: Wherever you want.

Rachel: Paris would be nice but too far. Where would you like to go.

Ross: I know this place outside the city has a fantastic view. We can go there if you want.

Phoebe: She would love to. Have a nice time you guys.

Ross: Ok but Rach one thing.

Rachel: Yeah.

Ross: You're gonna have to wear a helmet which means you might get helmet hair.

Rachel: Well that's-

Phoebe: No problem she might even look better with it.

Ross: You sure Rach?

Rachel glances at Phoebe who once again gave her an even scarier death stare.

Rachel: No problem.

Ross: Great.

Rachel: Good thing I wore my leather jacket.

Ross: Just give me a sec to head to the bathroom.(leaves)

Monica:(screams) OH MY GOD.

Joey: Did you have a vision.

Monica: No I just realized I liked staring at my brothers ass.(horrified expression)

Ross comes back.

Ross: Hey ready.(looks at Monica) You Ok Mon.

Monica: Just go.

Ross: O...k...

They head out and the screen fades to a military barracks. The men are wearing camouflage pants, combat boots and green shirts. They're all talking and goofing around. Then Thomas walks in and they stand at attention.

Thomas: At ease. Doctor come over here I need to talk to you.

They head outside where nobody can hear them.

Ross: What is it sir.

Thomas: Private your request to go to Kosovo has been denied.

Ross: What? How you said I could go anywhere I requested.

Thomas: True but the location you requested A. We don't have a base B. it's in the midst of a War and C. we can't send troops there then declare war it'll be like a Pearl Harbor.

Ross: But I have to go there. Is there anyway?

Thomas: No I'm sorry maybe in a few years-

Ross: No there are only two places I wanna go to home or Kosovo. And I can't go home without fighting in Kosovo.

Thomas: Why is this so important to you it's just a tiny state in the balkans.

Ross: It just is.

Thomas: Well I can't help you the closest is we can fly to Albania. Sorry that's all we can do.(Leaves)

Ross sighs then slams his head on the wall.

John: I might be able to help you out.

Ross turns to see John.

Ross: Well Jumpy how can you help?

John: Well the pilot owes me a favor for not ratting him out when he snuck off base.

Ross: Ok.

John: Well I can get you there but you're gonna look at no support, almost no chance of evac and a definite court martial.

Ross: Don't care send me there and if you don't I swear if we land in Afghanistan I personally push you into a mine field and make sure you blow up.

John: Ok well tomorrow we'll be heading to Afghanistan but before that time get all the gear you'll need. Don't forget a parachute.

Ross: No sweat.

John: Once we get towards the Balkans he'll come up with whatever excuse after he gets a friend of his to put that on record so he doesn't get in trouble. Then head towards the lever, pull and jump out.

Ross: Thats it.

John: basically.

Ross: I could've just done that.

John: Yes but how do you make sure all the other Guys don't stop you.

Ross: Smoke grenade or a gas that causes people to sleep.

John: How are you gonna sneak one on the plane or get near Kosovo.

Ross: No idea.

John: Well my guy will get you towards Kosovo and as for the gas here it is.(gives him a small glass grenade)

Ross inspects it carefully in confusion.

Ross: A light bulb gee this will really help. Maybe an idea will come up.(puts it over his head)Ding. Nothing.

John: Careful. My dad used to make these glass vases and other stuff and he showed me how to make them.

Ross: Why is there like a stick or something inside.

John: To close the hole so the gas doesn't leave. This has enough of this weird gas to pass someone out in like 30 seconds.

Ross: Dad taught you how to make the gas.

John: No my uncle I threw these so many times that when they had to keep the doors closed all times so they wouldn't ingest it. The point is throw it hold your breathe jump ouy scotch clean.

Ross: Ok but how do I get it on board and head to the lever without arousing suspicion.

A dog barks and they turn to see Shadow.

John: Well we're gonna this guy.

The screen fades out and then fades into outside the city where Ross and Rachel are getting off the bike.

Rachel: Oh my God that was so much fun.

Ross: I know right. And actually Phoebe was right your hair does look great.

Rachel: Really?(pulls out a hands mirror) Wow your right hey instead of just drying my hair then brushing it I could just wear the helmet. Can I keep it.

Ross: Sure now come on I wanna show you something.

Rachel: Ok.

They walk up a hill for a bit in the dark and Rachel starts to look around nervously.

Rachel: Um Ross is this safe.

Ross: It's fine Rach I come here all the time.

Crack.

Rachel: What's that.

Ross: I stepped on a twig.

Crunch.

Rachel: And that?

Ross: A leaf chill Rach I'm here.

Rachel: Ok.(scared)

Ross: Wanna hold my hand.

Rachel grabs his hand in pure fright and then pulls her towards the top of the hill. And what she sees she is in Awe.

Rachel: Wow it's beautiful.

Rachel is looking and sees across the sky many beautiful stars that you could almost never see in the city. Plus she sees the other hills similar to the one they're on.

Ross: When I look at this(breathes in deeply) takes me to Kosovo they have a lot of these sights.

Rachel: Must've been beautiful.

Ross: Yeah it was.(looks down and sheds a tear)

Rachel turns to face Ross and places her free hand on his cheek.

Rachel: Oh Ross I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.

Ross: Naw it's fine I just kinda got attached to it plus you know.

Rachel: Yeah.

They look down and they notice they're still holding hands and each of them let's go.

Rachel: We should head back.

Ross: Yeah don't want the guys to worry.

They start to head down and the screen fades into a plane where a bunch of soldiers are sitting just talking about whatever. Ross is on the seat closest to the hanger door. The intercom then comes on.

Pilot: Attention due to an unexpected storm we are gonna have to make an alternate flight path through the Balkans.

Ross then eyes John who motions to his wrist signaling to start the timer on Ross's watch. Which he does and it counts down from ten minutes. Then crosses his arms and sits back waiting.

Screen then fades to Rachel walking into Monica's apartment and puts the helmet she wore on the counter. She is then met by four pairs of eye's staring at her.

Rachel:(confused) Yes.

Phoebe: What happened?

Rachel: Well we rode on his bike then went to this hilltop.

Monica: Let me guess took forever to get there since he was all safe and follow the roofs.

Rachel: Well/

Chandler: Hold on cops pulled him over for being "too safe" cause that did happen.

Rachel: Actually-

Joey: Wait grannies on wheelchairs passed him when he was "speeding".

Rachel: Um he actually did go pretty fast and even went in between cars.

All look at her in shock.

Phoebe: He did that no way our Ross.

Rachel: Yeah and I was screaming when he started to pop a wheelie.

All their jaws just drop to the floor.

Joey: A wheelie.

Monica: What do you mean Popped a wheelie.

Chandler: Maybe she meant that he blew a flat riding over a nail.

Rachel: No he actually put the motorcycle on one wheel and I was screaming. Good thing nobody was on the road otherwise they would have assumed I was being kidnapped or something.

Phoebe: After that.

Joey: He popped a wheelie?

Rachel:(smiles) We got off and my hair does look great see.(touches her hair) I just took off the helmet.

Monica: I was gonna say because wow it's great.

Rachel: Thanks.

Joey: He popped a wheelie?

Rachel: Then we went to the top of the hill and it was beautiful man I wanna go back there.

Phoebe: Did anything happen?

Joey: He popped a wheelie?

Chandler:(annoyed) We already established that Joe But please ask again.

Phoebe: So What did happen?

Rachel: Well…

Monica: What happened?

Rachel: We kinda held hands but only cause I kept getting scared.

Phoebe starts jumping up, down clapping her hands and screaming. (Kinda like those girls from season 1)

Rachel: What was that?

Joey: And could you do it again?(smiles)

Phoebe: You held hands.

Monica: Pheebs we're not twelve it's not that big of a deal.

Phoebe: It's Phase two.

Rachel: What?

Phoebe: You know like the second part of a plan you're executing. You lived with Monica you should know this.

Rachel: What are the Phases?

Phoebe: Phase one get you two to be friends. Phase two get you two on a date.

Rachel: Phoebe it didn't mean anything anyway I'm heading home I just came because I forgot my key at the apartment.

Phoebe: Here.(hands her the key) And you'll see I'm right.

Rachel: Later(takes the helmet)

Chandler: Expecting danger in the cab.

Rachel: The helmet Ross let me keep it this will save me so much time when I do my hair.(leaves)

Phoebe: He even gave you his Helmet.

Rachel: It doesn't mean anything.(Leaves)

Screen then fades back to the plane. Ross's watch beeps signaling it time so he then lightly Whistles which causes Shadow to bark vigorously.

Soldier With Glasses: What's wrong with Dog.

Ross: Hold on I know what to do.

He unstraps himself from his seat.

Soldier with glasses: You know we're not supposed to leave our seats unless absolutely necessary.

John: Shut up College or do you wanna keep hearing that.

College: My name is Sam for the last time.

Ross then goes Shadow and starts to pet him while taking the glass bulb out of Shadows vest and hooks him to his parachute. He then eyes John who gives him a nod. He then throws the bulb, it breaks and the Gas starts to spread. Immediately people get up and Ross pulls the lever opening the the hanger door.

Sam: Stop him.

Ross: Sorry.(elbows John)

He then picks up shadow and his supplies and jumps out. He falls rapidly to him for what feels like an hour until he pulls the chute opens. A while later he lands on a hilltop with Shadow. He takes it off and in hooks Shadow and takes off the vest. He then gets up and looks around and see many hills and forests and etc.)

Ross: Beautiful What a view hey Shadow.

Shadow barks and nods

Scene fades out to Ross going into his apartment where Shadow greets him.

Ross: Hey body anyone steal anything?

Shadow barks and shakes his head.

Ross: Good.(looks at his hand) Weird couple years ago She wouldn't let me touch her hands now she grabbed mine.

Pulls out the same beaten up box and opens it.

Ross: Here's hoping something more.

Thank you and sorry I wanted to put it up before New Years but stuff came up. IHope everyone has a happy new year. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here's my new chapter thanks for your reviews. Anyway enjoy and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to ask**.

Chapter 7

Family Get Togethers

It was morning and the whole gang were at Central Perk drinking coffee just talking about whatever. Ross was going over some stuff in his briefcase to make sure he had what he needed. Monica looks at Ross and says "Hey Ross." He looks over "Yeah Mon."

Monica the responds "Mom and Dad called today they want all of us to go to a party at the house." Ross looks at her questionably "What do you mean?" Chandler says "Unless she was talking in some sort of code I'd assume she would want you to go to Massapequa."

Ross says "I know but why." Monica shrugs "Don't know but they said dress nice." Phoebe jumps in "Hey Maybe it's a party for Ross." Ross looks at her confused and Phoebe responds "Think about it makes sense Ross comeback from the army they have to throw a party."

Ross throws his head back and groans "Well count me out guys." Joey says "Come on Ross think about seeing your family again and the food plus the only time you go out is well never." Rachel jumps in "Come on Ross it could be fun."

Ross groans "Fine but if I'm uncomfortable with something that I know will happen I'm leaving." Phoebe claps her hands "Great can't wait." Ross looks at his watch and gets up "Gotta go." Chandler looks over "Gotta get ready for work?" Ross looks at him confused "I am ready this is how I go to work."

They look at Ross and see he's a black shirt with his camouflage jacket, jeans and combat. Rachel says. "This is what you've been wearing to work." Ross nods "Yeah." Chandler jumps in "What about your James Bond outfit you know a suit. How come you don't wear it?"

Ross shrugs "Don't want to." Monica cuts in "And they're fine with it." Ross nods "As long as I do my job they don't care. Which I'm gonna be late for see ya." He leaves and the scene fades into the forests Kosovo.

Ross and Shadow are walking through the woods trying to find a town or something. They notice that it's starting to get dark. Ross sees a small cave big enough for him and Shadow and looks inside "This should be good for a night huh." Shadow only barks as his response.

Ross nods "I'll take that as a yes." Sets his backpack full of supplies and rifle down and sits down himself. He goes through his backpack and pulls out a canteen or water and drinks it. Then he offers some to Shadow which he accepts.

Ross then looks around then breathes deeply "This is a beautiful place huh Shadow. Too bad it's at war." They then hear a shot from a distance and both turn to that direction. "What was that? Whatever it is I'm gonna go find out." He gets up and picks up his rifle and backpack. "Come on." He starts running and Shadow follows. Scene fades to Monica's apartment all are ready and are just waiting for Ross.

Monica looked at her watch and sighed in frustration "Where is he isn't he supposed to be mister punctual."

Chandler then comes over to comfort her "Don't worry honey he probably just got caught in traffic." She looks over "From across the street." "Well hallways nowadays can get very crowded." Chandler tries to joke.

Phoebe then suddenly remembers something "Wait has anyone actually given thought to why he didn't wanna go." They all shake their heads wondering why. Joey then responds "I got it." They all turn to him seeing him eat a sandwich and when he sees them staring at him. "What?" He asks. Chandler then responds "You've got what?" He then holds up his sandwich "This I've been looking for it I forgot it was in Mons fridge."

Just then Ross walks in wearing a suit with his hair gelled. Monica then goes and starts poking him. "What took you so long?" He says "Sorry I had to convince Shadow he couldn't come along." Monica the responds "That shouldn't take to long." Ross then looks at her "It's like convincing Joey he can't eat pizza for a week." Chandler nods "Oh that makes more sense."

Monica then gets her bag "Ok now let's go come on move it." All groan and start to walk slowly Ross goes to Monica "Try like this." He then starts to shout vigorously "MOVE IT MAGETS OR YOU'LL BE RUNNING TWENTY LAPS." They all start to leave quickly. Ross then smirks "That's how it's done." They start to leave and the scene fades back to the forests of Kosovo.

Ross and Shadow are walking trying to find the source of the gun shot. He is walking until he hears some chatter he can't quite understand so he crouches and turns to see on one side uniformed soldiers getting their rifles ready to shoot. And on the other side more uniformed men only their uniforms were dirtier along with women and children all looked scared to death.

Ross looked closer at what appeared to be prisoners of some sort and saw they had KLA patches on their arms. Ross suddenly realized this was an execution so he fired some shots at the soldiers to get their attention. Some were hit and fell down others cried out in pain they all turned their attention to the woods trying to find the source.

Some of the civilians decided to take the chance and run as well as the men. So the soldiers turned to shoot them but before they could Ross pops out and fires more shots to distract them. They all decide to run Ross tells Shadow to follow them so he takes off then after Ross empty's a clip he runs off in the same direction. The screen then fades out.

The gang are walking up to the house the house and already notice the valley of cars. Rachel then turns to Ross and she notices he seems upset and asks "Ross are you ok?" He nods "Yeah I'm fine." She doesn't believe him "You sure cause you don't look like it." He takes a deep breath "Just want this to be over." Rachel was about to pursue this more but the door open revealing a happy Jack and Judy.

Judy goes to hug Ross "Oh Ross sweetie it's been too long." Ross responds "Good and I came the other Mom."

Jack jumps in "Well with you in the army we didn't know if your last visit would be the last time we saw ya." Judy smacks her husband on the chest "Jack." "What I'm just saying." He says to defend himself. "Anyway come inside."

They enter and see many of Ross and Monica's relatives. Joey sees a table of food table "Ah yes food I'm starving." Then he goes off to the food after that some of Ross's relatives come over. Ross goes to hug his aunt "Aunt Irene it's good to see you."

The rest of the night goes on with the gang enjoying the party except for Ross.

Throughout the night Ross is getting bombarded with questions such as. "How was the trip?" Or "How many medals do you have?" And even "How many did you kill."

Ross is now currently surrounded by his relatives when the gang sees him and looks irritated. Rachel asks "Does anyone think Ross is I don't know a bit on edge."

Joey looks over and sees Ross coming over "Naw he seems fine."

Ross comes over and passes by them to head to the kitchen and the follow. They see him with a infuriating look and in his hand is an empty glass then suddenly it shatters into a bunch pieces and starts to take angry breaths.

Chandler decides to comment "Well he seems cool as a cucumber." Ross takes a deep huff of air "Chandler make another lame joke or even a good one." Pulls out a knife from the drawer. "This goes in your neck."

Chandler then gulps by the dark tone in Ross's voice. Monica cuts in "R-Ross you're ah j-joking right."

Ross takes a deep breath again "Sorry it's just I'm a little on edge from all the questions. Chandler was about to respond but shut his mouth.

Phoebe asks "What are they asking that's so bad?" Joey nods "Yeah pretty sure it should be easy." Ross then says "You think it's that easy. It's not."

Rachel then goes over and puts a hand on his cheek. "Ross I'm sorry you went through what you did but just tell them and they will stop." Ross nods "Your right." Then goes over Monica "Looks like you'll get to be the favorite." Then walks into the living room.

They all look at each other wondering what he meant then they hear someone tapping a piece of silverware on a glass and check it out. And it's none other than Ross getting everyone's attention.

Ross then holds up a glass with wine in it " Hello I'm Ross and this party is for me because of the banner hanging there." Points to it. "All of you have asked me a bunch of questions like. "How many medals I got" Or "How as my trip." And even how many I killed." Puts the glass down.

Ross takes a deep breath "I got no medals for starters except bullets through skin and bones and knives. And I saw innocent Men fight and die. I also saw women and children either shot, stabbed or even burned to death. People crying out to god or their mommy. I saw kids who witnessed their parents deaths first hand. Parents cradling their dead babies believing they're alive still. Lives were destroyed and a religion persecuted for no reason like uh like lambs for slaughter.

Ross starts to tear up. "I saw a lot of my friends die for what they believed in or those who survived never got acknowledged. And each one of you is a piece a crap to me for asking those questions. You're all celebrating my glorious return from a glorious war well it wasn't. It was the one of the worst experiences of my life. To me this party is disgracing their deaths. THEY'RE ALL DEAD. I'm still here like the punch line of of Chandler's bad jokes. Where is their medals their party their anything showing their sacrifices. Nowhere you're just a bunch of SOB's enjoying the good life."

He starts to leave "Enjoy the party you ignorant fools." Leaves.

Rachel is shocked and has tears in her eyes from what Ross just said about the war. And she somehow feels guilty for he went through that. So then goes after him and the scene fades out and into Kosovo.

(This Flashback is similar to the first one where Ross puts a knife to Chandler's neck)

People are running away from the shots being fired and the dogs being heard. Ross turns around to fire the Serbians and dogs coming at them. And Shouts for people to keep running and picks a little girl up and says I'm Albanian to keep going and so does he.

He eventually stops then hears a crack and sees the same girl behind the tree scared to death. He puts his gun down and calms her down in Albanian and gives her a chocolate bar. He finds out her name is Vlora and she points behind him frightened. He turns with his gun and sees his own dog he immediately puts it down.

He then pets him "Sorry about that boy." He turns back and see's Vlora who is still scared. "Relax he's harmless." Shadow takes a step forward but she takes a step back.

Ross goes to her and takes her hand slowly. "His name is Shadow and he won't hurt you I promise." He slowly brings her hand to Shadow's snout and she starts to smile.

She then starts to pet him "Good doggie." she says and Shadow licks her and she giggles. Ross gets up and takes her hand "Come on we have to find shelter." And they head off. And the scene fades to Ross's apartment he is on the couch just thinking the T.V. is on but he doesn't pay any attention.

Just then the door opens and Rachel comes in and sits down next to him. "Hey" she says.

He looks over with sad eyes "Hey. How was the party?"

She says "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Ross."

He shrugs. "Ah who cares about a bunch of relatives I barely see."

She shakes her head "Not about that." He looks down tears already in his eyes. "I can't begin to imagine what you went through and if you ever need someone to talk to whether you want to or just a shoulder to cry or lean on I'm here."

He perks up at this and smiles towards her but after that he just breaks down crying. Rachel gives him a hug and hugs her back and despite the pain he's feeling he can't help but feel better to be in her arms like this.

After what felt like hours they break and Ross just leans back but what surprises him is Rachel putting her head on his chest and hugs his torso. She also starts to tear up as well. Ross wraps an arm around her and subconsciously caresses her hair. And they both drift off to sleep after an emotional evening.

 **Sorry for the long wait had a bit of a writers block review please and thank you.**


End file.
